1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a plurality of device regions.
2. Related Art
In order to protect a circuit-forming region in a semiconductor device from moisture or ions in an external atmosphere, a protective structure which is called a “seal ring” is provided inside of a dicing line, that is, in the vicinity of an edge of a chip (die). The seal ring consists of an interconnect layer (Cu) and a contact as in a circuit-forming region, and is formed such that it surrounds the circuit-forming region in the semiconductor device.
The seal ring can also prevent cracks in the circuit-forming region during dicing the dicing region. During dicing, cracks may occur in the dicing region. However, the seal ring between the dicing region and the circuit-forming region prevents the cracks from reaching the circuit-forming region.
Furthermore, a protective film which is called a passivation film is formed in the surface of the semiconductor device in order to protect the surface of the semiconductor device and avoid influence of the external atmosphere.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-79596 has described a conventional semiconductor device comprising a seal ring; specifically, a semiconductor device comprising a seal ring and a passivation film thereover.